The Berserk of Queen's Blade
by Shadow Joestar
Summary: The Legend of the Black Swordsman has been passed down to a young man named Scar setting out on a journey to kill demons and get his revenge on the one who ruined his life hoping to find peace within himself. Scar soon find himself getting involve with an all-woman tournament called the Queen's Blade and the women in it as he'll unexpectedly take part in it. Harem, lemon, and blood
1. Chapter 1

**The Black Swordsman's Legacy**

A young-looking man wearing a hooded cloak covering his face, walking down an open of a dried-up land with some dead trees as wind blows on the sand into the air. He also carries something big and heavy wrapped on cloak on his back though it doesn't seem to bother him, to him it's felt as light as a feather.

He spotted something ahead even from a far distance he can tell it's a town and lively one too, hopefully he can get some food and a bed to sleep in there. He's been walking around in forests and a mountain or two, it'll be nice to settle down with a roof over his head for once and to not run into any trouble as well. He can survive through some tough situations, he wishes to live in a peaceful life, but knew that would never happen not as long as he draws danger to him.

He walks into town seeing as everyone is doing well; children playing together, the adults working hard at their jobs and all. Yep, this is just like any other towns he visited and like any other towns they have a dark side too.

The young man walks into a restaurant thinking of getting some food first since he hasn't eaten anything in a while now, he ordered some meat with a little salad and a drink of course though just water. Luckily, he was able to save enough money to afford this though not sure for how long.

"S-Snake?!" A woman gasped softy.

The young man turns his attention to a table next to him seeing two scared-looking women, seem to be warriors as he can see some carrying a weapon each and a shield, he also sees a snake slithering on their table as another woman pass by seem to have taken something from them while they were focus on the snake. He signs, feeling pity for them to fallen for a simple trick.

He brought out a crossbow from behind and shot an arrow at the table missing the snake though it was on purpose, the women then turn their sight to the young man.

"Would mind keeping your pet snake on a leash, it's a bothersome for others to be worrying about something." The young man said staring at the dark skin woman.

She has red eyes and white hair in a short pony-tail. She wears a white, vest-like top with a snake-themed collar and a simple pattern on the back, the vest also has one red gem on each breast surrounded with a spiral pattern. The collar also has fur and she wears turtle shell shoulder plates with a red dot on the back of each. Her armor bears a snake motif. On her legs, she has white shin-guards with dull green thigh-highs underneath. She doesn't appear to be wearing any underwear as well and the snake went up to her thighs acting as one.

"Hey, wait, that snake is yours?" The woman with long blonde hair asked still freaking out seeing the snake.

The blonde woman has blue eyes and is almost exclusively adorned in armor with a distinct breastplate. On her right arm and neck is a series of long brown straps wrapped around her that dangle about freely. For added protection, she carries a full-arm, armored gauntlet on her left arm with a buckler mounted on it. Breasts sizes: E-cup.

The other woman has long straight red hair that goes down to her waist and purple eyes. She wears an ornate tight jacket as her top, with a detailed piece going around her neck. She wears black thong panties and a detailed red belt over them. On her arms, she has armguards high up on her arms, and a metal shield on her left arm. She also as a thigh-length tattoo on her right leg, and sandals. Breasts sizes: E-cup though slightly bigger than the blonde woman.

The red-haired woman notices a bag in the white hair woman's hand checking her own thigh-belt then back at her.

"Hey, that's our money!" The red-haired woman pointed at the bag angry.

"Shoot, guess today wasn't my luckily day." The white hair woman signed though doesn't seem bother by it. She threw the bag at the red hair woman as she takes it back with caution.

The young man finished his mean leaving behind some bones with an empty bowl and a cup as he leaves his table heading for the exit. The white hair woman stops him as she put her hand on his shoulder.

"Hey now, I believe these lovely ladies were about to thank you." The white hair woman said, the young man looks at the two.

"Oh, well, ah, thank you for stopping that woman from stealing our money. I'm Leina Vance." Leina introduced herself.

"Yeah, thanks, name's Risty the Bandit of the Wilderness." Risty said giving him a thumb up.

"As me, you can simply call me Echidna, handsome." Echidna winked.

"You're welcome." The young man said before turning around to leave.

"Hey, we gave you our names, so it's only far that you give us yours!" Risty yelled.

He reached the door and open but a little, stop himself as he says one word to them.

"Scar." He said giving the women his name and left the restaurant.

"Scar, huh? Guess his parents must've want to give him a cool name." Leina said liking the name and the young man for some reason.

"I don't know, Leina, something about the kid just felt… off." Risty said as Leina became confuses of why Risty called Scar a kid.

"I must say, that boy has a very dark past and darkness in his heart but struggles to maintain his sanity, he's certainly special for someone being 18-years-old." Echidna said also can tell how old Scar is which shock Leina, but also wonder about this dark past she mentioned.

 **(In some part of town)**

Scar walks through some neighborhoods getting to the other side of town and out to continue his journey to search for someone, the one person he ruined his whole forever and get his revenge by ending his life once and for all.

He can still remember the horrible event that happened 8 years ago.

 **(Flashback, 8 years ago)**

 _Fires suddenly erupt out of nowhere all over his former village he was raised in, demons running around slaughtering everyone, and a single boy around his ago standing on a pile of dead bodies with flowing white hair, yellow eyes and sharp dagger pupils. That boy looks at the young Scar as something shot at his neck and a strange mark appears. The young Scar screams in agony pain and suffering of losing everyone his knows including his parents._

 _Morning has come and everything in the village is now lifeless and not a sound was heard, not even a gentle breeze._

 _Scar has lost everything, starting to hate his name because he's literally been scarred for life and can never move on in life anymore. He picks up a knife aiming it his stomach to commit suicide, but he was stop by a man wearing black armor, black hair with a white trail on one bang, and has a scar on his right eye._

 **(Flashback End)**

Scar snap out of his thought and shot an arrow somewhere high to a nearby tower, when the arrow hits the stone wall something flew away quickly before he can get the chance to see what it is.

Scar thought it was something odd watching but scared it off.

Hiding behind another building, a short girl with ear length light blue hair with pink hairclip and green eyes. She wears a white camisole with a skirt, polka-dots panties, and steel plate leggings. She also wears a steel gauntlet on her right arm and a long dueling glove on her left, other angels just wear two gloves. A vial of holy milk is usually slung across her waist on a small belt. Her most distinguishing feature is that her wings are asymmetrical in size, which she is quite insecure about and gets furious whenever it gets mentioned. She also has wings on her boots. Breasts sizes: E-cup, but smaller than Leina.

"Damn that human, I thought I felt some strange aura around this area, but he just tried to shoot me down, the Great Angel, Nanael!" Nanael talked to herself then felt that weird again and peek from a corner.

Her eyes widen of seeing the Scar suddenly being surrounded by twelve humanoid demons.

"Well, well, looks like we found ourselves a tasty human." One demon said with its tongue sticking out as the other demons commented on how tasty Scar will be.

"(What's going on, why are there demons here and why are they all ganging up on him?)" Nanael thought questioning on what's going on.

Scar doesn't seem scare at all, it looks like he's angrier than ever.

"One day off from fighting idiot demons like you, is that too much to ask." Scar muttered.

"Sorry, but we couldn't help but be drawn to you, you wouldn't happen to have the Brand of Sacrifice?" One red demon asked.

Scar remove the hood from his head showing his face; he has a cross shape scar on his right cheek, long dark-red spiky hair **(A/N: similar to Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta)** and silver eyes. He pulls shows his neck revealing the strange mark.

"Yes, it's the mark!" One yellow demon with six eyes smirked.

(What?! The Brand of Sacrifice, that's the mark of those who will be branded by a powerful demon or more on an anyone who will be sacrifice to them, and that boy has THAT brand!)" Nanael thought becoming worried for Scar.

"Yes, the brand acts like a beacon for us like a moth to a flame, I can't control himself!" One black demon excited getting close in front of Scar.

"Hey, why don't you put that heavy thing down." The red demon said as its about to grab the heavy object's handle, but Scar wouldn't have that.

 **(Music-Hai Yo (Oh Ashes): Berserk)**

In the blink of an eye, Scar quickly grabs the handle and suddenly the two demons on his front and back are slice clean in two as they fall to their death. Both the demons and Nanael are surprises of that wonder what just happened.

"(Whoa, he somehow killed those demons and-wait, what is that?)" Nanael thought looking at the large object Scar is holding.

At first, it looks like a sword with sharp edges on both sides as the tip is smashed to the ground and about over 7 feet tall.

 _It was too big to be called a sword. Massive, thick, heavy, and far too rough. Indeed, it was a heap of raw iron._

"What the Hell?!" The red demon freaked out.

"H-He killed them!" A white demon said getting angry as the demons are angry too.

"You're next." Scar declared the demons' death.

All the demons roar loudly and charge at Scar in all sides at the same time, but what they don't know is that they have already sealed their fate; Scar swings his massive sword around at blinding speed like before and slices all the demon in one swing. Killing them all in one strike.

"Demons like you will fall before my sword, Dragonslayer." Scar said cold with dangerous-dark look in his eyes. Then a strong wind blew the cloak away revealing to be wearing a black full-body armor with a black cape.

"Dr-Drgaonslayer, I heard of that name before, that sword belonged to a fierce warrior a long time ago calling himself the Black Swordsman then he passed on that title to someone else. Wait don't tell me, you're" Scar silenced the demon who was still breathing by impaling his sword to the head.

Nanael is both amazes and scared that Scar has killed those twelve demons all by himself and starting to feel she just wet herself from seeing all the blood of the demons staining the floor and Scar's badass. Then she notices Scar pointing his Dragonslayer right her.

"If you're done hiding, then why don't you show yourself and explain some things I want to know." Scar demanded the angel girl to come out as she panicked that he notices her and worry of what may happen next.

* * *

 **KO a new story is born and hope you all enjoy it! Man, I'm on a roll!**

 **This is my Berserker and Queen's Blade Crossover of a young man, and my new OC character, named Scar who is carrying on Guts legacy as the Black Swordsman; hunting down and killing demons, and like his predecessor walks down the dark path of revenge.**

 **His path will lead him to the Queen's Blade and how will his presence be effective to the tournament and everyone there? You'll have to wait and see to find out as Scar will also get himself a harem rather he likes it or not.**

 **Oh, and I'm gonna be using the new appearance of the Queen's Blade Unlimited anime.**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through on how this new story will go!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Queen's Blade First Male Warrior!**

 **(Gainos, Queen's Palace)**

We see a strange looking figure wearing a pure-white armor standing on the balcony of the huge castle looking at the horizon beyond the city having some deep thoughts into his mind. What goes on his mind is something no normal person should have, wondering how much blood and lives will be sacrifice of lives will be down his dark path of the demonic.

"I see you're enjoying the view, Noir Coeur." A young woman said from far behind.

The black armor young man didn't respond or turn around, but he definitely know the young woman walking up to him.

The young woman has a cat ear-like headband on her head, and a metal eye patch on her right eye. She wears a bright red outfit, with belts going across the top of it. On her left arm, there are spikes protruding from her pauldron, and on her lower body she has red hip armor and a hidden blade set that functions as her undergarment. On her legs she wears red thigh-highs and interlaced bands with a beast engravement on her upper thighs, and wears metal heels with long spikes on the toe and heel. Breasts sizes: E-cup.

"I see you're had a good morning, my dear Alrda." The black armor man said.

"Yes, the bath was refreshing and the food the chiefs prepared was very excellent to my mouth. You should've had some, you might like them." Aldra said with a creepy, gentle smile.

"Sounds tasty, I may give that a try later." Noir Coeur said.

"…There's something very deep in your thoughts, is there?" Aldra asked, concern of her beloved.

"Yes. I could feel my blood going a little active, like something unexpected and exciting is going to happen soon." Noir Coeur said with a straight face though on the inside he's smiling widely sinister.

"Really? This should be interesting, could this possibly relate to this "old friend" of yours." Aldra asked.

"…Perhaps, he has been hunting me for a long time and he may be getting closer than he thinks, if this 'competition' allows it." Noir Coeur smirked.

"Competition… you mean the Queen's Blade Tournament?" Aldra asked wondering what's going on in Nori Coeur.

"Yes, you're the Queen who won twice, so you should talk to the Angels about 'bending' the rules a bit" Nori Coeur said before turning around and walking away.

Aldra didn't get it at first about bending the rules, then she begun to realize what Nori Coeur referring the rule that only female warriors can enter the tournament and it has always been like this for over a hundred years since the very first was made. Until now that is.

"I'll see that it'll happen, for you my love!" Aldra smiled.

"Glad to hear it." Noir Coeur said pulling a small smile walking in a dark hallway, thinking about getting himself those breakfast meal Aldra mentioned.

 **(Meanwhile, with Scar and Nanael)**

"So, in other words: there's this Queen's Blade Tournament that happens every four years for warriors that only females can only enter and win to become Ruler of the whole continents until the next warrior claims the title, and so on." Nanael finished explaining everything to Scar about the Queen's Blade Tournament and all.

"I see, at least it's a good enough reason to believe you're not a spy for the demons." Scar said drinking a big cup of wince, even though he's underage he can drink these without having worry about getting drunk and hangovers as he seems to have high resistant to them.

"I'm surprise you can drink that, and you're 18-years-old." Nanael exclaimed.

"It just something I picked up during my journey training." Scar said simply before eating his piece meat.

Scar and Nanael are sitting down together in a small table in a restaurant, so that they can talk things out which Nanael suggested before Scar jumped to conclusion of accusing her being a servant to the demons that ruined his life all those years ago. Scar didn't want to listen at first since he was in a bad mood from the pathetic ambushed by the demons, but he did his best to calm himself down, so he can hear her out.

"Man, I never would have thought about meeting a strong male like yourself at such a young age. The only strong men I see nowadays are knights." Nanael stated surprise to meet someone like Scar.

"There are lots of strong warriors out there, men or women, everyone is strong depending on how you see it in action." Scar mentioned.

"Hmm, I see. Well, you sure show those demons how strong you are." Nanael chuckled nervously, seeing how Scar easily defeated them in one attack.

"Anyway, mind if I ask you something else?" Scar asked as Nanael listen in.

"Do you know anything about a monster named Noir Coeur?" Scar asked with death-serious look on her face.

"Noir Coeur?" Nanael confused. Doing some thinking if she ever heard that before somewhere along her work line whenever she's in either the Heavens or the earth. No matter how hard she thinks, she can't find anything about this Noir Coeur.

"Sorry, I don't know anything about this "Noir Coeur" fellow." Nanael apologized.

"That's fine, I was hoping to get a lead about him." Scar sighed before drinking his cup again.

After Scar and Nanael finished eating their food and leaving the restaurant they're walking together, thought Nanael is actually floating in the air near him as she decided to follow him for a while to see if anything exciting and unexpected happens that she'll want to see it herself.

She even laughs at herself thinking it could be like a male warrior like Scar is going to enter the Queen's Blade Tournament for whatever reason. Like something like that would ever happen.

Soon, the two found themselves outside of the city after Scar got himself some food for the trip to the next city and ate a few for the road.

"Well, quite the surprise to meet you all the way out here!" An erotic woman said coming out of hiding from behind a dead tree.

Woman appear before them is the same woman with the pet snake from earlier at that restaurant who tried to steal their money while the two other women he met were eating together. Her pet snake is still on her thighs acting like her underwear which is creepy to Nanael and Scar simply doesn't care.

"Hey there, handsome!" Echidna smirked as she licks her lips sexily.

"Eww, don't you carry any REAL underwear with you?!" Nanael grossed out seeing the snake as it stares back at her, making her feel uneasy. Echidna ignore her as she approaches Scar while swaying her hips a bit.

"Looks like you pick yourself a little cutie pie along the way." Echidna noticed acting like she has just notices Nanael now.

"Hey!" Nanael snapped.

"Just a little pipsqueak I found, and she's just started following." Scar said making Nanael snap at him too.

"Well, I don't mind an extra company, I hope we can get to know each other… a little… more." Echidna said wanting to seduce Scar with her sexy charm. Though it doesn't seem to be working on him.

"What exactly do you want?" Scar asked brushing her hand from his cheek.

"Oh, a hard-to-get guy, I like that." Echidna winked at him, showing she's not giving up on him.

"Anyway, you just seem very interested: you have this 'dark' aura surrounding yourself, and something darker within. It just draws me to you matter how I try to ignore it." Echidna explained moving around Scar trailing her finger on his armor.

"(Gosh this woman is creepy, she's not a demon but almost looks like she's been drawn by the Brand of Sacrifice.)" Nanael thought, being creep out by Echidna's personality.

"I was thinking about traveling with you for a while, wanting to see how things will go and what kind of storm you could bring." Echidna stated her reason of meeting up with Scar.

"You sure about that, being close to me can lead nothing but death in the end." Scar warned not wanting others to be in serious danger because of him.

Nanael can understand that since he has the Brand of Sacrifice on his that can draw in demons coming after him like a vicious hunting season without any kinds of rest whatsoever, she even wonders how is that Scar is able to live through the harsh ship of having the mark for who knows how long. Not that she's scared of fighting against demons and winning easily or anything, she just hopes it doesn't draw in powerful that maybe out of her league.

Echidna look into Scar's eyes giving him a sign that means she's coming with him no matter how much danger the journey is along the way. She's seem determined to see this through to the very end.

Scar knew that this woman won't take no for an answer and not even thinking about killing her too since she doesn't exactly seem like a bad person or anything.

"Alright, fine. You can come along, but I'm not responsible for you lives." Scar said telling them to pull their own weight including in fights.

"Fine by me." Echidna shrugged.

Just as the three were continuing their way.

"Hey, you three lowlifes!' A young woman voice called in an insulting way.

They saw the woman who called out to them coming while riding on a horse.

She is a beautiful young woman in her late teens with long blonde hair and light-blue eyes. She wears a revealing outfit, with a white bow around her neck and a blue breastplate, and silver hip armor. On her arms she has lace sleeves, with her right arm unarmored, and lace thigh-highs with silver greaves. Carrying a long spear in her hand that has a large white cloth wrapped around on it. Breasts sizes: E-cup.

"You three, you either of you poor folks have seen a woman named Leina Vance around here." The cat-like girl asked rudely.

"I hope that girl know she's talking to an Angel." Nanael glared at the newcomer.

"You're blocking my way, move it or get hurt." Scar threatened.

"How dare you speak such tone at Elina Vance, Captain of the Vance Royal Guard." Elina introduced herself in a high and mighty tone like she's an important person or something.

"Vance, huh? Oh, I actually remember meeting a girl with the name Leina, Scar also met her as well." Echidna blurted, on purposely provoking Elina.

"WHAT?! So, you have seen her. Where is she, tell me now!" Elina demanded pointing her spear at Scar.

"Look lady, I don't give a damn of who you're looking. If you ain't moving out of the way, then I'll just have to force you to." Scar threatened again reaching for his sword.

"Foolish man dares to challenge the Vance family will lead you to death!" Elina snarled getting off the horse and readying to engage in combat.

Nanael suddenly felt something coming through her head as she's getting a call from the Head Angel herself, she gasps of the shocking news her boss is telling even though it shouldn't be possible. She wanted to protest but knew that she can't go against the Head Angel's divine order and flew above the two warriors.

"Alright everyone, it looks like were about to have ourselves a battle participating for the Queen's Blade! And this isn't just any battle; this year's tournament we will have the first male warrior: Scar the Black Swordsman vs Elina Captain of the Vance Royal Guard!" Nanael announced as a giant magic dome forms around the whole area and magic spears appears in places for anyone in the country to watch the fight, including all the other female warriors who are entering the Tournament are watching this in shock and wonder what this fight will bring.

"What is the meaning of this, males are never allow in the Queen's Blade!" Elina shouted at Nanael.

"Tell that to my boss, she got word from the Queen Champion herself to allow this!" Nanael replied at Elina.

"What, but why would she"

Hey!" Scar cut off Elina questioning Nanael. "Are you that scared to fight against a guy, how pathetic." He mocked the young warrior.

"What?!" Elina angered. This guy is going to regret to have ever cross path with her.

"That's it, you're dead!" Elina declared pointing her spear at him.

"Looks like both fighters are ready to duel, and now: FIGHT!" Nanael shouted beginning the fight.

 **(Music-Ranga the Bloodedge Theme OST)**

Elina made the first move charging at Scar with the intention of killing him on the spot thinking this guy has nothing on her when it comes fighting on the battlefield. However, she will learn the hard way to never judge a book by its cover as Scar instantly swing his giant sword to the side pushing the spear away from within the range of the blade and brought his sword up above his head. Elina starts thrusting her weapon into a rapid piercing barrage though Scar quickly brought down his Dragon Slayer to block the attacks and kick her in the stomach pushing her back a few feet.

"(What? Is that giant rod of iron a sword, and he can use like a normal sword?)" Elina thought in shock then she dodges a downswing attack from Scar creating a big dust cloud.

"Oh my, such speed and strength, it's make me feel good from just watching him." Echidna said lustfully.

Elina tries to prepare herself to strike again, but Scar burst out of the cloud at blinding speed that she couldn't react in time as she got herself punch in the face sending her crashing to a tree.

Elina groan in pain from the punch and she notice that he left his weapon implanted to the ground as he seems to continue fighting bare-handed, making her feel like she's being insulted.

"An unwise decision leaving your weapon, now you're going to die!" Elina shouted with rage charging at Scar again.

"Really, I think it's the other way around." Scar claimed as he caught Elina's spear with one hand shocking her. She tries to pull her spear away, but it would seem Scar's grip is stronger.

"Now, why don't you have a nice catnap." Scar said before slamming his fist down on his opponent's head so hard it knocks her unconscious as she fell face first to the ground.

"Whoa, he won!" Nanael said to herself before going back to the announcing job. "And the winner is… Scar!" Nanael announced.

 **(Music End)**

"Well, well, looks like this Queen's Blade is going to be very exciting!" Echidna smirked looking at Scar getting his sword placing back on his back.

 **(Gainos)**

"Good, very good, I'll be waiting for you. Scar." Noir Coeur said with an evil small evil looking at the display spear in the sky showing the whole fight to the end.

* * *

 **KO a new chapter is finish and hope you all enjoy it!**

 **Scar has won his first battle for the Queen's Blade Tournament as he'll face other female warriors along the way as it was set up by a very dangerous person who seem to know very well of Scar that he would ask Aldra the Queen to allow him to participant in the first place. Scar will have to prepare himself for whatever battle that may come in his way.**

 **Noir Coeur is the main villain of the story who is Scar's enemy and an OC I made up, he also seems to have a love relationship with Aldra as you'll later see why. His is French for Black Heart or something like that.**

 **Looks like Echidna made her own move on Scar wanting to get him more and getting closer to him, in physical terms you could say.**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Having the Heart of a Warrior**

"Wow, did you see how that guy fight, Tomoe? He easily took down that cat girl like it was nothing!" An exciting woman said to her friend as they walk down a path together as they talk about the battle between Scar and Elina.

She's a beautiful young woman with fair skin in her early twenties. Her lavender colored hair is kept short on the sides, a long strand hangs from the right side of her fringe down to her chest, and the hair at the back of her head is a bit thicker and reaches down to her shoulder blades. Her lips have been colored lavender, matching her hair color. Her eyes are light blue, and she possesses quite an ample bosom. She wears a short, sleeveless, dark purple tunic with black edges. The front and back of the tunic are open which shows a hefty amount of her cleavage and fully exposes her back. The tunic is kept together by a red obi belt tied on the front of her waist. On her forearms, she wears dark brown leather bracers. Her right elbow and shoulder are bare, while her left arm is covered by a fishnet sleeve and a simple shoulder plate. Her legs are almost bare, save for dark purple socks and Japanese-style tabi shoes. The most distinguished part of her outfit is the brown headband with a pair of small, curved horns. Between the horns, the middle of her fringe hangs over the headband down to just above her eyebrows. Around her neck is a dark purple choker. Breasts sizes: EE-cup.

"Yes, Shizuka, I'm more surprise that he's the first male warrior to be part of the Queen's Blade Tournament which I heard was female only." The other girl stated.

Her physical appearance is that of a fit young woman with long black hair in a ponytail tied in a red bow. She wears the standard clothes of a miko, a Japanese priestess. Breasts sizes: F-cup.

"Well, I don't we have to worry about him being pervert on us during a fight, from the way he fights he may even give us a challenge." Shizuka said looking up at the sky with her hands on the back of her head.

"True, the way he fights shows that he's been through some intense training in both hand-to-hand combat and swordsmanship." Tomoe pointed out.

"Yeah, the way he swings that huge sword around was no joke. Heck, just one hit from that thing and you're done for." Shizuka proclaimed, just thinking about send shivers down her spine but at the same time she feels excited about it.

"Though his fighting style is that of killing without hesitation, brutal, and it seems like there's hatred in his eyes yet sadness as well." Tomoe noted the things she saw in Scar.

"Damn, he must've been gone through hell from whatever training he did." Shizuka said, feeling bad for the guy.

"Perhaps, though it feels more personally than training." Tomoe said.

Tomoe can sense something deep from Scar even though she was only watching him from the floating crystal that shows the fight and she can tell that Scar must have a dark history, a young man going through something that no one else should liking losing someone close to you and may never see anyone again. She can understand that when she lost her master who was like a mother to her and her friends back at her country after the attack from some bad ninjas, she hopes the others who survived are okay.

"HEY! Tomoe!" Shizuka shouted getting Tomoe's attention, the priestess warrior snapped out of spacing out and turns to her friend.

"Oh, I'm sorry Shizuka, were you saying something?" Tomoe asked as she apologizes for ignoring Shizuka.

"Sheesh, I was saying maybe we could go do some shopping later, but it seems you were too busy daydreaming about that Scar kid." Shizuka sighed, Tomoe blushes a bit on the last part of the sentence.

"What do mean "daydreaming", I don't even know the guy to have any affection on him!" Tomoe protested.

"Well, it just looks like you were thinking about him, right?" Shizuka smirked, Tomoe looks away taking it as a jackpot.

"I was just thinking that he seems lonely, that's all." Tomoe said, trying to be convincing.

"Sure, you were." Shizuka said, knowing full-well that Scar must've gone through something like lost of some people like Tomoe.

"And don't think I'm gonna go easy on him, should our path ever cross." Tomoe stated holding up her sword with determination in her eyes.

Shizuka smiles knowing Tomoe wouldn't back down from a challenge even though she wants things to be settle peaceful at times. She hopes when the time comes when they do meet Scar, he would be fun on the battlefield, and maybe other things than just fighting as she licks her lips.

 **(With Scar's Group)**

Scar felt a strange feeling as he looks slightly up at the horizon, almost like someone was just talking about him.

"Everything alright, Scar?" Nanael asked, noticing her companion spacing out a bit.

Scar didn't answer for a few seconds until he focusses back on the road.

"It's nothing." Scar simply said as he starts walking again.

"Hmm, what was that about?" Nanael asked curious of what Scar was thinking about.

"I'm sure it's nothing serious." Echidna said walking pass the angel girl.

Nanael simply shrug thinking Echidna is probably right and flew on to the group.

The group are heading to a town to rest for the night as the journey to the big city Gainos is a long way that will take days to get there on foot which is annoying to Nanael wincing that she wants to go home back to Heaven and get a nice hot bath. She could've just gone off on her own if her boss, the Head Angel of Heaven, ordered her to remain with Scar to keep an eye on him. She certainly doesn't want to be near him when starts popping out of nowhere to kill them because of the cursed mark on his neck, she hopes there won't be any demons coming anytime soon or else she'll freak out than fighting though she'll help out the best she could. Like having her sword floating around her to be ready for any sudden attack, but that isn't heling with her boredom.

"How much longer, this is SO boring!" Nanael winced hanging her head down.

"Don't worry, the town is just up ahead." Echidna pointed at the town coming to few.

"I don't see what you're complaining about, you're not even walking on your feet." Scar said annoy.

"Well, sorry that there's nothing to do out here." Nanael punted looking away.

"Maybe we'll find something interesting in town to keep in high spirit." Echidna said.

As they reach for gate of the town, Scar spotted two familiar figures standing at the gate talking to each other then realizes they're Leina and Risty he met at that restaurant in that other town.

Leina then spotted Scar and his group heading towards them.

"Hey, Scar, is that you?" Leina called out as Risty turn her sight to them as well looking a little surprise.

"Well, I'll be damn, didn't expect to see you so soon." Risty smirked.

"Hey, I see you girls are doing well." Scar greeted.

"Scar, we saw that fight you had against Elina the other day. Are you really entering the Queen's Blade?" Leina asked mentioning the fight Scar had.

"I am." Scar answered.

"Man, I didn't think it was possible for men to compete in the Queen's Blade, you are fully of surprises!" Risty complimented.

"Well, it was ordered from the current Queen and champion herself for the request, I'm still having a hard time wrapping my head around it." Nanael mentioned, trying to figure out what is the queen up to.

Leina see Nanael feeling like she seen her somewhere before until realization struck her in the face.

"Hey, you're that angel I met on the rocky path when I battled that slim woman!" Leina recalled.

"Yep, that's me, Nanael one of the best Angels you'll ever meet!" Nanael bragged, sticking out her chest proudly.

"Well, ain't this a small world that we all seem to know each other before the other." Echidna commented.

"Let just hope you don't try stealing from us again." Risty said holding up her mace.

"Don't worry, Keltan won't try anything on you girls." Echidna chuckled petting her snake as he hisses in please.

"Ah! You still not wearing any underwear!" Leina gasped suddenly hiding behind Risty from the snake.

"Yeah, I still don't know what's the deal with that." Nanael weirded out that Echidna never wears any underwear in her life.

"I'm surprise she's with you." Risty confessed.

"It was her choice to follow me." Scar mentioned.

"Anyway, are you girls by any chance entering the Queen's Blade?" Scar asked thinking he'll have to fight them as well.

"Yes, I'm entering to become a strong warrior like my mother was." Leina explained her reason.

"Well, I'm entering to get a mountain of treasure for all the poor who lost their homes." Risty explained.

"Oh, how noble, but I'm not sure if the little Vance here is ready to this level of combat." Echidna said looking at Leina.

"It's true that I'm still learning, I know that I'll get stronger through the battles and that's also why I'm entering to face strong warriors from other lands!" Leina excited clutching her hand.

Scar form a small smile on his face thinking how determine and brave Leina is knowing full well of the danger that lies ahead, she'll face them head on and will power through battle after battle until she reaches the top. He finds a great respect for that as his master told to always respect those with such traits of a warrior in them.

"Wow, I wish I was place to be with you than mister grumpy-pants here." Nanael mocked as she flew to Leina.

Then something pops in Scar's head about something.

"Wait, your last name is Vance like that Elina girl." Scar realized. Leina chuckles nervous knowing where he's getting at.

"Yes, Elina is my… little sister." Leina confessed. "And I would like to apologize for the trouble she caused you, she can be a handful sometimes, especially when it comes to me." Leina bowed at Scar.

"You don't have apologizes for that bitch's sake, she brought it upon herself to challenge me." Scar stated that Leina isn't the one to blame for.

"But it's still my fault; I ran away from home because I didn't want to be Countless, I wanted to follow in my mother's footsteps to become a strong warrior… until she died when she entered the Queen's Blade years ago when I was still a young child." Leina explained.

Scar look at the bowing Leina thinking to himself that she's worries for Elina who's probably annoying and self-center, still cares for her like any family would and would do anything to protect them while going after their own goal.

Family, that's a word Scar never thought to think in years not since that tragic day when his village was destroyed. Then an idea pops in his head.

"Tell me, do you still love your family?" Scar asked, confusing Leina as she looks up at him.

"Uh, of course I do, even though I'm a runaway I could never bring myself to hate them." Leina answered as she always thinks of her sisters and father.

"Then if you're serious of becoming a warrior, then prove yourself in battle." Scar challenged Leina to a fight as his raise his fist against her.

"Huh?" Leina shocked.

"Nanael, I don't want this fight to be official for the Queen's Blade, so don't go announcing it. Got it?" Scar ordered with scary look in his eyes.

"Alright, got it. I won't make it a big deal." Nanael agreed.

"I think you should go for it." Risty suggested to Leina who is shocked to hear that from the bandit woman.

"Come on, didn't you mention about wanting to fight against him when you get the chance?" Risty reminded Leina of the words she said.

"Well, now you get to see how strong he is up close and personally, that is if you're not scared." Risty smirked teases.

Leina had a quick thought about this and smile feeling rather excited about this and shift her eyes to Scar's.

"Scar, I accept your challenge!" Leina raised her sword high above her head.

Everyone moved away from the city not wanting to cause some damage and trouble for the people living there as they move to a grassy field that's a mile or two away.

Leina and Scar stand twenty feet away from each other, staring with intense and determine look in their eyes as they ready themselves for the battle.

"Alright Leina, show me you have what it takes to be a warrior by surviving my Dragonslayer." Scar said as he pulls out his giant sword point at the blonde warrior.

"You'll be in for a big surprise, I even surprised myself." Leina said getting in a stance.

Risty, Echidna, and Nanael are standing a little far away from the two watching the fight.

"So, tell me Risty, does Leina have the potential?" Echidna asked.

"Yeah, even though she lacks training she'll definitely pick up the pace in battle." Risty smiled as she wonders how this battle will turn out.

"I hope Scar will go easy on her though I know that's wishful thinking." Nanael said, worry that Scar will hurt her too much.

Gentle breezes blew through the grass and the two fighters waiting for each other to see which of them will make the first move, Leina's eyes widen and made the first move by running towards Scar at full speed with her sword by the side pointing at him. Scar raise his sword to his shoulder and slaps the sword away when she was about to thrust forward barely making her lost balance, swings side for the head only for Leina to bend her knees down dodging it under like limbo.

"(Such strength, this is more intense than just watching that fight!)" Leina thought before flipping backwards away.

"And that just make things more exciting!" Leina smiled before charging at Scar again.

Leina unleash some slashes while Scar blocks them with his sword and reflect them away for an opening which he uses to kick Leina in the stomach then a strong left-hook in the face. Scar raises his sword high to swing down at Leina, she recovers enough to see the Dragonslayer and mover out of the way only cutting some strings of her hair. Now, forces Leina into defense as she blocks Scars strikes with her shield the best she could also while dodging it seeing Scar wielding it like it's a butter knife.

"(I have to think quick, maybe I can use his defense to my advantage.)" Leina thought as she avoids another strike and manages to kick Scar on the side.

Leina thrust her sword aiming for the head as Scar quickly move his sword holding it sideway.

"(There!)" Leina thought, this was the opportunity she's been waiting for.

Leina pulls back her sword and punch the sword with her shield instead, then bends down to bring her sword right under Scar's chin on the other side.

"Whoa! I think she can do it!" Nanael shocked seeing Leina having the advantage now.

"Looks like Leina's improving faster than I thought." Risty commented.

"Indeed, but I think Scar has something up his sleeves." Echidna said noticing that Scar isn't shock of seeing Leina's sword below.

Leina felt confidence that she's finally going to strike Scar as she could barely get near him throughout the whole fight as she launches her sword upward. Then suddenly Scar raised his sword a bit did the unthinkable: he throws his head down letting the smaller sword cut his left cheek continuing onward to deliver a strong headbutt against Leina's forehead. It forces her to fall on her back letting go of her sword.

"Now that's what I call using your head!" Nanael commented.

"That kid is crazy; he used Leina's plan against her even though it was reckless and stupid." Risty chuckled.

"Well, I guess you could say that's part of his charm." Echidna smiled lustfully. She can't wait to get that boy in bed with her.

"You did great." Scar said helping Leina up.

"Thanks, you were amazing yourself. I never thought you would risk on being stab in the face to get to me like that." Leina complimented before picking her sword and putting it back in its sheath.

"In battle, you got to do whatever it takes to win even if it means losing a limb or two. My master taught me that." Scar mentioned placing his sword on the back.

"Your master must be strong to go through like what you did." Leina said.

"You have no idea." Scar muttered as the two walks toward their friends as Nanael cheers for what a great battle it was even though it wasn't view for the tournament.

* * *

 **KO a new chapter is done and hope you all enjoy it!**

 **Hope you like the fight between Scar and Leina, did my best to make it awesome or at least good enough for you all to enjoy. Tomoe and Shizuka have made his appearance in the beginning of the chapter talking about Scar in his fight and seem it won't be long until their path cross like its destiny or something like that.**

 **And it looks like Echidna can't seem to hold herself back any longer, so she's going to give Scar a special surprise in the next chapter. Hope he's prepared for what she has in stores.**

 **And THANK YOU all for support making my story great in just two chapters and having 2,000 views!**

 **KO comment, favorite and follow through of how this story will go!**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Sexy-Snake Charms the Berserker!**

"AAAGGGHHH! That stupid bitch, when I see her again, I'm gonna suffocate her into my body until she dies!" A pink woman threatened while slashing a few with her pink-gooey sword.

The woman is actually a female slime, mostly appearing in the form of a grown woman. She's a well-endowed woman with a pink hue on her skin, a lithe physique and blue eyes with clover-shaped pupils. She has long pink hair that reaches past her shoulders, featuring a pair of bunny ears. She is scantily-clad, wearing only a very small pink transparent jacket that only covers her shoulders featuring eye-like pauldrons and a collar bound by a heart-shaped emblem with wings and a pink dress. She wears an equally revealing blouse of the same color and density and wears a pair of pink shoes with a pair of eyes. The bangs of her hair that frame her face form into a pair of hands that cover her otherwise fully exposed chest. Breasts sizes: G-cup (though she can sizes her breasts into any sizes she wants due to her shapeshifting ability as a slime).

"Damn it, to think a human like her could use my own acid-breastmilk against me." The pink-slime woman grunted remembering her defeat at the hands of Leina.

"Well, you're always full of yourself letting your guard down for an opponent to attack." Another woman said walking or floating toward the pink woman.

"Oh, be quiet, Airi!" The slime woman snapped.

Airi extremely attractive young woman, who has long, red hair in twintails and blue-green eyes. She wears a French maid outfit and wielding a large scythe star-like design on the blade, and a wing at the end, as her weapon of choice, easily holding it with one hand. She also wears a long chain and collar. Breasts sizes: E-cup.

"Sorry, Melona, but I couldn't help but see what got you so worked up lately." Airi chuckled.

"If we weren't on the same team, I would totally kick you ass here and now!" Melona claimed.

"Sure, whatever." Airi brushed off the threat.

"Anyway, did you saw that battle the other day?" Airi asked, referring to a Queen's Blade battle.

"What battle?" Melona confused.

"Are you kidding me? Did you not watch a Queen's Blade battle that happened not too long ago?" Airi asked.

"…Oh, you mean the one with that male warrior, right?" Melona realized what her maid friend is talking about.

"Yeah, I was pretty shock to see that this year's Queen's Blade tournament is allowing a man to enter." Melona said, still surprised of the fight she saw on her way here.

"The Swamp Witch said it was the current Queen, Aldra, herself to allow two men in the Queen's Blade tournament." Airi informed.

"What, two men, but why would the champion change the rule?" Melona confused of what's going on now.

"I'm not entirely sure, but I heard rumors that one of the men I mentioned is Aldra's lover and supposedly he's a warrior with powers that rival hers." Airi mentioned.

"Seriously?" Melona shocked of the news.

"I get a bad feeling about this, we have to be very careful on both men if we are to succeed in our mission." Airi determined.

"I don't mind meeting those men, they could be perfect slaves for me." A woman voice said walking to them.

"Well, glad you could finally join us, Menace." Airi said sarcastically.

Menace is a well-toned young adult female with black hair and blue eyes. Carrying an Egyptian-themed motif, Menace is adorned with an elegant golden headpiece with a cobra at its center. She wears a jeweled breast plate that reaches only midway through her bust along with striped panties below an opaque cloth at her front. Her arms are also wrapped with a white cloth, but do not be fooled by the benign appearance - the white cloths are actually bandages. She also wears a black cat ring on her finger in her right hand. Breasts sizes: G-cup.

"You can't rush art, especially the art of looking so beautiful. Isn't that right, Setra?" Menace asked her ring.

"Indeed, my lovely princess of the Desert!" Setra answered, praising his mistress.

"Could you please to try take this serious?" Airi exclaimed, so do not want to hear this from the cocky woman.

"You need to relax more, no matter the gender they're just humans." Menace pointed out.

"Don't get too cocky, one of those men is actually young about 18, I believe." Airi mentioned.

"Whoa, that young and he managed to different a more experience warrior like that girl, what was his name again?" Melona asked, trying to remember.

"Scar, and it doesn't matter, we need to be caution on him and that mysterious other man." Airi said.

"Yeah, yeah, if you're that worried about the guy then not test him?" Menace suggested.

"What are you getting at?" Airi asked.

"Well, we all saw the fight of that boy Scar beating that young girl with the cat ears, so let see how he does against demons." Menace said with a sinister smile.

"Hmm, that does like an interesting idea." Melona agreed to it.

"I'm not so sure about this, I seen how strong he is when he swings that big sword of his, if you can even call it a sword." Airi said.

"It won't be serious, we'll just sent a few small demons to him to see if he is truly worth our attention." Menace explained.

"And if he ends up dead then it's a win for us for one less trouble to deal with." Melona added.

Airi did some thinking, while she does knowledge the strength that human showed in that battle against Elina, she remembers that Scar is still human meaning he can easily be killed like any other. Although there is the rumored man with Aldra she and her friends will have to deal with in the near future, but she'll worry about that later when the time comes.

"Alright, we'll go along with your idea." The ghost maid said, hoping she doesn't regret this later.

"Yes, so here's the plan." Menace begun whispering her plan to the two monster girls.

 **(With Scar and Girls)**

Scar is sitting at on the opened window looking out at the night sky and the city itself, thinking only one thing on his mind that he has throughout his journey: finding and killing Nori Coeur for what he did at their former home village all those years ago. All the people he killed, friends, families, everyone who treated them fairly like the whole village was a big happy family. And Noir Coeur just killed them in return for that love, Scar even remember the words his once best friend once said to him before disappearing that night.

" _I was shown the truth. Of what true power is. Being human makes us nothing but weak, demons are the true masters of the world as God just does nothing in Heaven. The world will belong to the demons and I will become their King!"_

"Bastard, you'll be a dead king when I'm through with you." Scar muttered, clenching his fist.

"Hey there handsome." Echidna greeted walking in the room.

"What do you want, Echidna." Scar asked, not in the mood for talking with anyone right now.

"Sheesh, you really need to relax, otherwise you'll be pushing your body too hard." Echidna stated as she wraps her arms around Scar's neck as her breasts press on her arm.

Scar didn't bother pushing Echidna knowing how stubborn the woman is even though he only known her for a short time, and for some strange reason his heart feels… calmer with her like this despite lacking the knowledge of what to do with a woman in this situation. All he ever did is training and killing demons, so he never had time to understand life like liking a girl and all.

"Scar, how about I help you relax from your trouble thoughts of your past." Echidna offered.

"How'd you know I was thinking of my past?" Scar asked, surprises that Echidna notices.

"I lived long to know these things, and I know the best way to help you… if you let me." Echidna said, licking her lips.

Scar wasn't too sure about whatever Echidna has in mind to 'help' him relax, but it's not like this woman could kill him even if she tried. He survived worse things and found out from a doctor that he's immune to all sorts of poison, and he can see in Echidna's eyes that she means no harm to him.

"…Guess it wouldn't hurt to try." Scar said as he and Echidna sat on the bed together.

"Glad you're on board, because you're definitely going to enjoy this." Echidna declared before pressing her lips on his.

 **(Warning: Lemon/Sex Scene Alert! Scroll down if you want to skip it)**

Scar's eyes widen open shock to have his very first kiss with a girl, to top it off she's an older woman, he slowly sinks in returning the kiss as he wraps his arms around her waist pulling her in as her breasts presses against the metal-chest armor. The kiss became intense as Echidna pushes her tongue into Scar's mouth and he lets her in for a little tongue wrestling.

"Why don't you lose the armor, I promise nothing bad will happen." Echidna moaned in the kiss.

Soon, the separate as Scar takes his armor off and Echidna took off her battle outfit leaving her completely naked while Scar only has underpants on. Echidna took a good look at Scar's body seeing the tone muscles and seeing some scars probably from his travel fighting demons and such, she gentle pushes him back down on the bed with her on top.

"My, you got a strong body." Echidna complimented.

"I have been training for most of my life, think the armor was just for show?" Scar smirked before the two got back to the kissing.

Like before, the kiss became intense for the two wanting more of each other as they moan in the kisses as Echidna move her hands on Scar's tone-chest feeling the strong six-packs and Scar's hands are smoothing around on her back until they went down toward her butt and squeezes one cheeks making her gasps a little. Scar thought he was hurting her, Echidna told him it's okay and Scar started groping her butt with one hand while groping her breast with the other giving the sexy assassin pleasure on both ends. His hand felt like he was squeezing some fleshy orb as the breast is soft yet firm at the same time, feeling something poking his palm and follow his instinct to let go for a second then pinch the hard nipple of her breasts making her moan more.

"(Oh my, this is his first time and yet he's already figuring out how to please a woman!)" Echinda thought as she moves her hand down from his chest to in his underwear feeling his penis getting hard.

This made Scar moans as he never let anyone get this close to him and somehow this snake woman was able to charm her way into his heart.

"Oh, it seems you're liking this more than you realize." Echidna said lustfully as she rubs her hands on his hard cock.

"Guess you… learn something new every day." Scar moaned feeling like he wants to do more.

"Then it's time we skip to the fun part, I was supposed to get you for something downstairs, so we better make this quick." Echidna mentioned as she just remembered and removes his underwear with her feet.

She gasps of seeing it to be 8.4 inches long, longer than any men she seen during her travels. Oh, she smirks lustfully getting excited for this as she couldn't put that bad boy in her wet entrance.

"But I… I never done this before." Scar confessed.

"Don't worry, it's normal to be nervous on your first time." Echidna said as she lifts her hips hanging her pussy over his large, rock hard cock then slams her hips swallowing the whole penis which hit the end of the pink tunnel.

This made Echidna screech feeling a sudden jolt all over her body from just one thrust as the cock and has taken away Scar's virginity.

"Oh god, you cock is spreading inside it could spilt me in two!" Echidna gasped.

"You're so tight, it feels good!" Scar grunted.

"I'm glad to hear that, you're now a man!" Echidna said before she moves her hips up halfway and slams back down then repeated the process.

Echidna moans from the pleasure feeling Scar's 'sword' hitting her every weak spot in her pussy including the end of the tunnel like it's trying to break through, Scar is starting to enjoy this finally figure out what he been missing in his life and made a mental promise to lose never lose it for as long as he lives as he move his hips to match his new snaky lover. He saw Echidna's breasts bouncing wildly and decided to try something; grabbing both her breasts and groping them making Echidna moan louder though tried her best to keep the moaning down so the others won't hear them. Keyword: tried.

"Echidna… I feel something…" Scar groaned, feeling something strange with his penis.

"You're about to cum, that's when you reach the limit of pleasure. I wish we could do this more tonight, but the others are waiting, so shoot it all inside me!" Echidna panted.

They have been going at it for a full minute until Scar and Echidna finally reach their limit.

"Echidna… I-I gonna cum!" Scar screamed.

"Me too, let's cum together!" Echidna moaned loud with her eyes roll to the back of her head and her tongue hanging out as they both released their love juice mixing together as some of the white hot cum came of the pussy. Echidna had been with other men before, but Scar has proven he is more man than any of them as she feels her body exhausted and fell on Scar with her breasts on his face.

 **(Lemon/Sex Scene End)**

"Even though it was for one time tonight, I really enjoyed every moment of it." Echidna panted as she removes herself from the cock and lying next to him.

"Yeah, me too. Thanks for helping me with my stress, even though you are a crazy bitch." Scar commented, and she giggles.

"Well, this crazy bitch just became your first girlfriend the moment we kissed." Echidna stated, rubbing her hand on his chest.

"Girlfriend, I like the sound of that." Scar grinned and kiss her on the lips and she kisses back.

"We better get ourselves clean, the others are waiting for us." Echidna said as she gets up and walk to the shower a little wobbly.

"Oh yeah, what is that you want to bring me down for?" Scar asked.

"Apparently there's a been some demon lurking in the forest and they took a woman's family, she said she heard of you killing demons and wants your help." Echidna answered for entering the shower.

Scar's eyes turn to dark of serious, become angry of the demons who took the woman's family and look at Dragonslayer before holding it up with one hand.

"Those demons are dead meat when I'm through with them." Scar said in a dark tone.

* * *

 **KO a new chapter is done and hope you all enjoy it!**

 **Man, Echidna sure know how to calm the beast like Scar who's been through major dark time in his life with the betrayal of his friend and the death of his village, not to mention spilling the blood his enemies. Glad for her to give something peaceful and pleasuring for Scar to enjoy, and he'll soon get more of it in the future with other girls too.**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Forest Mansion Battle with an Elf Coach!**

"Okay, we should be approaching to the area where the woman said she last saw the demon." Echidna informed as she and the others are walking together through forest.

"I hope these demons won't be too much trouble, we still have the Queen's Blade Tournament to get ready for." Leina worried, she needs to get some training done in case there's any other female warriors who wants to challenge her for the Queen's Blade.

"Try not to worry so much, we still have plenty of time for the main event of the tournament starts." Nanael reassured. She double checked on the schedule and they got some time before they can go to the Capital.

"She's right, think of this as fighting demons are part of the training to improve yourself in strength so you can be ready to the other warriors." Scar stated.

"He has a point there, sometimes real fights against the odds that you might die is the best training." Risty said, speaking of experience.

"I'm not sure if almost dying is a good thing for training." Leina sweatdropped.

"Look, the important thing is we can live through the toughest and brutal times then that proves you got what it takes." Risty stated.

"She makes an actually point, while growing up as an assassin I almost died a few times when facing against some older men. They nearly had me in cold blood, but I manage to come out alive." Echidna mentioned a little about her past.

"Somehow, I believe you…" Leina creeped out a little.

Unknown to the group, they are being watch from afar as they are view from inside a crystal ball as the one watching them is Menace sitting on top of an old abandoned mansion that is covered in grass and other things that have been growing there. It's a full moon tonight and it's white beautiful light shines down to the Desert Princess.

"Good, Scar is taking the bait." Menace smiled sinisterly.

"Your plan is working perfectly, now we'll see if this human really is all that fierce when it comes to demons." Setra excited.

"Yes, Airi and Melona were making such a big deal about a single human male, to me he's nothing more than another fool who will obey me as a new slave." Menace stated.

"Yes, my beautiful hottie of the sand, that man certainly got the body to give you more than you can imagine along with that huge sword." Setra pointed out some other bonus for this.

"Yes, such raw strength will be wasted if he's using it for me. By the way, how are those humans we kidnapped doing?" Menace asked.

"Still alive, Princess Menace, the demons are getting reckless to eat them that they can't wait any longer." Setra reported.

"I see, demons these days can be such barbaric creatures, but they will soon have their fest once he and his party come." Menace said, though she hopes the demon won't kill them much because she wants fresh slaves with a beating heart.

"And the best part is that you're going to have even more slaves to do you biding, like that little warrior we captured earlier." Setra reminded his princess of one warrior they managed to capture before.

"Aw yes, that little elf warrior. I almost forgotten about her, and I'm pretty sure that other elf will come to "rescue" her, but she'll be in for a big surprise." Menace chuckled.

"Yes, having more slaves will be splendid, especially that Scar boy. Oh, just thinking about him makes my body feel all hot inside!" Menace moaned as she gropes her own breast with one hand and rubbing her pussy with the other.

"Ooooh, calm yourself my lady, you'll get your slaves soon!" Setra smiled erotically while blushing as he is so close to Menace's pussy, wanting to beg his princess to rub him there.

 **(Back with Scar's Group)**

"According to the woman, she and her family were walking around here wanting to get to the town quickly, but it was already getting dark and stumble upon an abandon mansion. As soon as they all stepped inside the demons suddenly appeared taking the family and kicking the woman out." Echidna explained the mission to Scar since he wasn't with them when they girls met the woman.

"Those monsters, why would they do such a thing?" Leina asked angry.

"That's how most demons behave, they just take and kill everything in their sight for just the amusement of destruction." Nanael said, also feeling toward the demons.

"But it's odd, something doesn't feel right." Scar mentioned confusing everyone.

"What'd you mean?" Echidna asked.

"Don't you think it's odd that those demons didn't killed the family right then and there instead of just capturing them and letting that woman go?" Scar asked, having a gut feeling that there's more to this than meets the eye.

"You know, you might be on to something there." Risty started to see the picture here.

Scar narrow his eyes to the right feeling his instinct telling him that they are being watch being something or perhaps someone hiding among the trees, he took out his crossbow to fire an arrow where he believes the shadow figure is forcing it out of hiding jumping off the branch.

"Well done, you detected my presence sooner than I expected and arrow the fire though not directly to kill me because you sense I'm no threat, that gives you 80 points." A woman said making herself known to the group.

The woman appears to be an elf with the pointy ears, long platinum blonde hair that goes down to the back of the waist, and blue eyes. She wears a red beret with the lower part having four leaf clover patterns. She wears an elegant red and gold cloak, and underneath that she has a short green elven shirt and sleeves with bracers with darker green ends. On her lower body she has a short green elven skirt with a small white cloth and a belt with four leaf clovers and a four leaf, Celtic-designed clover buckle. On her legs she wears green thigh-high elven boots. She carries a staff that head pointy stones on each end. D-cup.

"I learned to always be aware of the danger around me, no matter how peaceful or plain things get, there's always darkness lurking in the background and if you're not careful then you're dead." Scar explained.

"Also, I miss on purpose because I didn't feel anything threating about you even though you're a strong warrior yourself." Scar added.

"I see, you knew that I could've killed one of you before the other, believed I wouldn't. That's 85 points." The elf woman nodded.

"Wow, an elf! I never met one in person, I'm Leina Vance, by the way." Leina introduced herself.

"Name's Risty, the Benevolent Bandit." Risty smirked.

"If you can already tell I'm an Angel, the Great Nanael!" Nanael posed.

"Echidna, please to meet you." Echidna greeted.

"And I'm Scar." Scar introduced himself as the last person.

"My name is Alleyne. I would like to say it's good to meet you all, but I'm afraid that there is no time for that." Alleyne stated as she herself is in a hurry.

"Are you to kill some demons too?" Scar asked.

"Demons?" Alleyne confused of the question.

"We're going to an old abandon mansion to rescue a family the woman who told us about it said that a pack of demons took them." Leina explained.

"I see then that mansion might be where my student is." Alleyne mentioned as she looks at the direction where the group are heading to.

"Student, someone was taken by demons too?" Scar asked with an angry tone.

"Yes, her name is Nowa and she's the best student I had the honor of training. Just a few days ago, a woman with black magic took her away, I've been following some clues on the whereabout of Nowa which I believe is at the mansion where the captive family is." Alleyne explained her reason.

"I see, I thought it was strange that an elf like yourself are out here in these scary woods." Scar stated.

"If you're suggesting that I'm scared of these parts then you get 20 points." Alleyne said, with a hint of anger.

"(What's with her giving points?)" Leina and Risty thought.

"It would seem our goals follow the same path, maybe we can team up for tonight to help get the people we came for together." Echidna suggested, thinking this would go better forming a temporary alliance with the elf fighter.

"Hmm, that does seem logically since we don't know how many demons there are, and our goal does appear to be the same even though were complete strangers to each other." Alleyne thought about this for a few second then gave her answer.

"Very well, the idea seems suitable for a situation like this. That's 60 points." Alleyne agreed to join forces with the group.

"60 points, that seems almost to half." Nanael commented.

"That because despite having similar goals, I still don't fully trust all of you. Especially you, Scar." Alleyne pointed her staff at him.

"I can smell blood on you, lots and lots of it. Both human and demon blood, like a being bringing death wherever he goes." Alleyne stated with a scary glare that send shivers down Nanael's spine.

"You're not that far off, I've killed plenty of demons and dumbass humans, but they're all nothing because there is only one man I want to kill. He's the whole reason that my life has been shit load of shits, and I won't die until he's dead by my hand." Scar declared as he holds his sword out with the top part pass her head, countering his own scary glare and starts giving off a strange demonic-like aura that frighten the Master Fighter elf. And the others, even Echidna.

The demonic aura quickly vanished, and Scar walk pass the elf woman while holding his sword over his shoulder.

"Come on, we got people to save and demons slay." Scar said as he goes on ahead.

"(I… I froze, it was only for a moment, but I was frozen in fear. Just… what did this boy go through?)" Alleyne thought asked herself while almost sweating.

 **(Later)**

The group and Alleyne arrived at the abandon, just standing outside they can already tell the demons are waiting for them inside for an ambush them for the kill probably along with the family and Nowa trapped in there too.

"We need to be careful, we don't know what kind of game the demons will be playing to kill their prey." Alleyne advised.

"Maybe they let the woman go to lure us here." Echidna guessed.

"The only game I'm interested in is killing all the demons here and getting a good night sleep afterward." Scar said walking to the large front door.

"Oh, then you wouldn't mind letting me sleep with you since we had our first time together." Echidna said in a sexually, making Scar faintly blush.

"Huh, what do you mean first time?" Leina asked, feeling jealous for some reason. Same goes for Risty.

Scar didn't for he just kick the door away about five to ten, he walks in first then the others follow him not seeing anything so far, but they kept up their guard because of the feeling of being watch from the shadows.

Then suddenly a figure jumps off a large statue and spins a staff-like weapon around before swinging it down going for Scar first, but the red-haired young man reacted on instinct moving his sword up to block the attack and push it away then took out his crossbow some firing arrows at the attacker but they got deflected.

The attack lands in the spot where the moonlight is shining that reveals who the attacker is.

"Huh, Nowa… is that you?" Alleyne gasped as the other became shock.

"So, that's your little prodigy." Scar said.

Nowa is a short girl with long brown hair that are tied in ponytails with a pair of leaf-like green accessories and a neck choker. he wears an orange outfit with white cloth that covers her breasts and a skirt. Breasts sizes: B-cup.

"Yes, that's her no doubt but… there's something wrong with her." Alleyne said.

"Maybe it's her eyes, they look down… life-like." Echidna pointed at the elf girl's eyes. As she said, they're lifeless and she's just standing there like a statue.

"It must be some mind-controlling magic." Nanael guessed.

"Look, up there!" Leina pointed.

They look to where Leina is pointing at the top of the staircase and they see an unconscious man with three kids, must be the family they came here for. And right on cue, demons started coming out of their hiding place.

"Wow, this is some party." Echidna joked.

"You don't appear to be worry or serious, it's almost you think of this as a joke. 20 points." Alleyne disapproved of Echidna's tone.

"Look, it's that human boy with the Brand of Sacrifice." One demon pointed at Scar.

"I want that human, he looks tasty." Another demon licked his lips.

"Brand of Sacrifice?" Alleyne confused of what the demons are talking about.

"Scar has a brand on his neck that draws in demons like a moth to a flame, he got it when he was a little kid though he didn't tell us how exactly. I figured it was the cause of a powerful demon." Nanael explained.

This made Alleyne realize the hardship Scar has been through to become the vicious warrior he is today, being forced to live a living Hell throughout his life and surviving numerous demon attacks while searching for the one who put him there in the first place. She feels both sad and angry that such a cruel fate has been cast upon on one such as him.

 **(Music-Inside the Fire: Disturbed)**

"Alright, you girls make sure the families are okay and get them out of here. I'll deal with the demons and the Elf coach can take care of that little one." Scar laid out the plan as he prepares himself.

"If any demons get in your way, kill them." Scar added before charging at the demons as he slashes them dead.

"Well, you heard the man, let's go!" Echidna charged toward the stairs.

Three demons try to get in her way, but the assassin woman impale one to the head and jump over the other two while throw two daggers to each piercing through one eye, they scream in pain which was a distraction for Leina and Risty to kill them with a slash on one and smashing the head on the other.

Nanael sending her flying sword at the demons cutting them into pieces as she flies around make sure the demon doesn't try to get her, but one manages to grab her leg to pull her down then got hit by four arrows in the throat forcing it to let go and fall. Nanael looks down to see Scar holding his crossbow looking at the Angel for a second before going back to fighting the other demons.

Meanwhile, Alleyne square off against Nowa as their staff clashes against each other as the younger girl is a great fighter because she was trained by Alleyne herself. Of course, she can hold her own against the older elf fighter.

"Nowa, I'm sorry I couldn't come to save you soon, but I promise I'm here now to set you free!" Alleyne declared as she starts fighting a bit more serious pushing back the elf girl.

The mind-controlled Nowa tried to fight back as hard as she could, using the fighting experience of 1,000 years Alleyne manages to knock Nowa's staff away and slam one end of her staff on the little girl's head hard knocking her cold out as her face hit the floor.

"I hope you'll be alright when you wake up." Alleyne worried, then a demon with sharp fangs pounce toward her.

Alleyne saw this, trying to swing her staff but the demon was too close to counter, and then blood splitter on the floor. However, the blood is not Alleyne nor Nowa, it was Scar with almost his whole right arm into the demon's closed mouth as the fangs piercing it.

"Scar…" Alleyne shocked of his sudden action.

"My master told me this, "No matter how many beat downs you get some either thugs or powerful demons, even with the stack against you, even when you're about to die never stop fighting until your enemies are dead", and I won't die until I see my goal through!" Scar shouted.

Inside the demon's mouth, using the pointy tip of the metal gauntlet Scar's hand rips the demons tongue off forcing to open it to scream in pain.

"Don't worry, I left some little snacks for you to enjoy. They're to "die" for." Scar smirked. He also drops three little bombs down the throat while his arm being chewed on as they are lit.

The bombs went off making a big explosion from the inside, burning and destroying the demon as it screams in pain before it stops moving completely. Guess one of the keys of defeating a demon came from within itself, literally.

"Scar… a black warrior with the fierce spirit of a demon killing other demons. That's quite ironic, I'll give him 90 points." Alleyne commented.

* * *

 **KO a new chapter is done and hope you all enjoy it!**

 **The battle has only just begun for our female warriors and young Black Knight for the demons they are fighting are nothing for what comes after them, Menace wanted to test how strong Scar is and she's getting it though I don't think she'll be getting some new slaves anytime soon. And it seems Scar has started to earn Alleyne's respect, and maybe her heart as well.**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here Comes the Desert Princess!**

"DIE! HUMAN!" A demon shouted as he pounces to Scar, but the young warrior already saw that coming and sliced him in half down the middle.

"Don't count on it." Scar said before running toward the stairs.

Nanael is dodging two demons as they try slashing her to death, but the Angel Warrior of Heaven was too fast for them to land a single hit on her and got between the demons to tricked them into piercing each other's heart.

"Hmm, killing two birds with one stone." Nanael smirked.

Then Nanael started sensing something dark and strong, kinda like the demons she and others are fighting right now, but this feeling is strong than all the demons here and there was something else about it that made the Angel feel a little worry.

"Watch out!" Alleyne smacked a demon away that was about to attack Nanael while she was distracted.

"Huh?" Nanael snapped out of her thought.

"You let your guard down at that moment, that demon would've killed you like that. 20 points." Alleyne displeased.

"Hey, I'll have you know that I was sensing a strong dark presence nearby that is different than the demons." Nanael explained though Alleyne didn't listen as she fought off other demons.

Scar was able to hear that Nanael said and is curious if this stronger dark presence is in charge of the demons here and planned the kidnapping of the family. That question will have wait as he and the others still need to save the family from the demons, though he does wonder why they haven't even eaten them yet.

Leina just killed a large demon and jumps on one step of the staircase, seeing this as an opportunity to get to the family she ran up the stairs though a demon blocked her path, but that didn't stop her as she slash cross the chest twice in an X shape and ram her shield on the demon's head making it fall over on its back. Leina walked over the dead demon corpse to continue going up the stairs, she soon reaches the top finding the children being scared from the demons as they stay close to their unconscious father.

"Are you kids okay?" Leina asked softly.

"The demon took us and were planning to eat us." The girl cried.

"I know it's scary right now, but I promise you everything is going to be okay." Leina said as she gently hugs the little girl hoping to comfort her.

However, a demon with large claws jump up to the second and land right behind her and swing its claws at Leina, she didn't have time to for a counterattack and hope that her shield can hold it off as she holds the girl tighter.

Suddenly something big swings up and slice the demon's arm off sending it flying down to the first floor and the demon roars in extreme pain, Leina look to see the savior is none other than Scar saving her and the kids just in time. The demon looks at Scar in pure rage and try to kill him with his other arm for revenge, but fate wasn't on its side when Scar swing his sword again cutting off the demon's arm and head along with little of the chest. The boy who was frighten at the demons now became amazes upon seeing Scar killing the demon to save him and his family like a hero from their stories his parents would tell him every night.

"You doing okay?" Scar asked Leina.

"Yes, and thank you, I thought I was done for." Leina nodded.

"Are you a hero, mister?" The boy asked.

"Not exactly, but I won't let demons like them hurt any lives. Now let's get you kids and your dad out of here." Scar said as untie the kids and the father who is starting to wake up.

"Huh, what happened? Did I get into a drinking contest again?" The father groaned feeling the headache.

"You and your kids were kidnapped by the demons and were brought here." Leina explained.

"Demon?" The father confused, but he started to remember the demons attacking them on the way home and worry about his wife.

"My wife, is she okay?" The father asked worry.

"Don't worry, she's safe at the town and she's waiting for you all to return." Leina answered, the father let out a sigh of relief that his love is okay.

"Come on, the others are almost done with the demons." Scar gestured toward the stairs.

Downstairs, Risty hold off a large demon with four arms keeping its attention on her while Echidna attacks the demon from behind and impale her sword through the skull and drags her sword up slicing the head open. Echidna slams her foot on the demon's head to force it down for Risty smack the demon with a mighty swing of her mace as the dead demon fall on the floor.

"Nice work." Risty complimented to Echidna.

"You too." Echidna responded.

Nanael managed to kill a few more demons while Alleyne thrust her staff-spear piercing right through the heads of two demons at once and kick them hard enough to make them fall.

"I don't see any more coming, I think that was the last of them." Alleyne noticed.

"I hope so, I'm gonna need a hot bath to get all the demon stink off me." Nanael complained.

Meanwhile, the kids are holding hands with their father as they walk down the stairs with Leina and Scar, but Scar felt danger near him and everyone here like those demons were just for show for the real threat.

"Leina, I'm gonna portal around the place to check if there are more demons here." Scar said.

"Alone? Shouldn't we stick together?" Leina asked as she fears for Scar's safety.

"Have you forgotten who you're talking to?" Scar asked sarcastically with his usually serious-death glare.

"I'll be fine, just get those three out." Scar said before walking away.

"Please be careful." Leina whispered.

 **(With Menace)**

"Uh, I guess that human Scar isn't all talk, after all." Menace commented seeing him through her crystal ball.

"That boy killed more demons than those female warriors and ruining the plan to get you more slaves. I'm sorry, Princess." Setra apologized.

"No need to apologize something that couldn't be foreseen, while I am mad that I won't get any new slaves tonight. I'm sure I can get them next time and I'll be sure they won't escape me either." Menace smirked.

"Too bad you'll be dead tonight."

"Huh?" Menace confused of the voice and suddenly an arrow shot at the crystal ball knocking it out of her hand.

"Huh, who dares attack a princess?" Menace demanded.

"Princess, huh? Hope you don't mind being a dead one?" Scar asked sarcastically as he reveals himself.

"What?! But how did you even known I was here?" Menace gasped.

"That Angel girl mentioned something about a dark stronger presence nearby the mansion and I also notice that the demons didn't try to eat the family, that must mean someone is commanding the demons. And here I find the bitch who did it." Scar explained.

"How DARE you insult to her like that, she is Princess Menace of the ancient kingdom of Amara. You better show respect to her highness or else you'll be sorry!" Setra angered at how Scar is talking to his princess like that.

"I don't give a damn who or what your "Princess" she, she's a monster like those demons hurting lives and I'm going to kill her!" Scar declared pointing his sword at Menace.

"Kill me, you say? I wasn't really planning on fighting you tonight since the demons you fought were just a test your strength." Menace stated.

 **(Music-Gaara Theme: Naruto OST)**

"But… calling a beautiful princess like me a 'monster is a big no, no. Now you'll have to suffer for that." Menace said now angry and enter her fighting stance.

Scar ready himself for the fight as the two warriors just stare at each other, standing in their spots waiting for the right moment to strike, then a leaf came off a tree branch and float down until it touches the grass and the two warriors charge at each other.

Scar swing his sword to cut the desert bitch in half, but she manages to jump over the large sword and perform an axe-kick on the shoulder hard that would've knocked a human down, but the attack proven to be ineffective to Scar as he is no normal human as he try to grab Menace by the neck. She leans backward to avoid being grabbed and triple-backflip away though Scar wouldn't let her go that easily and charge in for a punch which connect across her cheek.

"Huh, how dare you!" Menace snapped and threw her cloth at him.

The cloth wraps around Scar's legs and with a might pull he fell on his back then Menace leaps high in the air as she summons her mace that her a cat-head in the shape of Setra's, she swings the mace down to smash his head into a bloody mess, but Scar manages to block the attack with the side of the Dragonslayer. He pushes Menace away and got himself back up with the cloth unwrapping itself, Scar starts slashing at her viciously though she dodges the assault and kick him strong enough to push him away about a few feet. Scar remain his footing and pull out his crossbow gun firing dozens of arrows at his enemy, Menace react quickly by forming her cloth in front of her to act as a shield and the arrows bounce off the protection piece of clothing like it's made of metal.

"What the hell is that cloth made of?" Scar asked surprise.

"This cloth was specially made by my former servants before Amara fell, it can block blades and arrows as it made by a special metal thread that a sorceress centuries ago. But I admit with your brute strength behind that sword would break through my cloth." Menace bragged.

"Which is why I'm going to show you my true power right now!" Menace sad as she emits a dark-purple aura from her body and the ground beneath her start turning into sand.

" **Desert Arrow"** Menace unleashed a barrage of sharp spear-like sand at Scar.

Scar manages to block of the flying, pointy sand attack though one did managed to scratch him on the cheek and his right arm making him groan a bit and return fire with his own arrows, but Menace simply raise her hand to bring forth a wall of sand to block the arrows then sent a flying sand-slash to slice up him up though he destroys it with one sword swing.

" **Royal Headbutt"** Menace launched herself fast at the very moment Scar destroy her sand-slash and she was moving fast while being cover in her dark aura in a spinning rotation.

Scar instinct kicks in and clash against Menace's attack with his own headbutt attack as the collision created a small shockwave as the struggle between seems to be even for three seconds until Scar pushes her back with a stronger force as she hit the ground on her back.

Menace groans from the spot on her forehead feeling the pain from clashing against Scar and making a mental note to not do that against him again, she quickly saw him trying to finish her as he swing his sword down on her and summoned her sand to become shields to block the huge raw of iron. She knew that won't hold him off for long, so she decided to move her legs up and shot herself upward for a double straight kick in the chin almost knocking him away.

" **Shining Pyramid"** Menace jumped at Scar for a knee-kick to the face, but he easily caught it with his hand much to her shock.

Scar threw a fast punch to the stomach before Menace could react as most of the air was forced out of her because of the punch, he threw two more punches on the face and used the flat-end of the sword like a club to smack her with a powerful swing that sent her flying a dozen feet away and crashing to a tree.

"Princess?! Are you okay, talk to me!" Setra asked worrying for his princess's well-being.

"H-How… how could a human possess this much strength?" Menace asked groaning in pain.

"That's what you get for challenging the Black Knight, Scar. Now it's time for you to meet your end!" Scar declared and charge with Dragonslayer in a tight grip.

"Princess! I believe now would be wise to escape!" Setra advised panicking.

"Curses, you may have won this battle, Black Knight Scar, but mark my words that I, Menace Princess of the Great Kingdom Amara, will end you!" Menace promised in revenge as the sand surrounded her.

Scar quickly try to kill the desert magic woman before she could get away, but when he slams his sword on the sand it reveals that Menace was already gone and the sand disappeared.

 **(Music End)**

"Damn bitch, guess you're better at running away than the demons I've fought." Scar angered that he let her get away, but he knew that he'll see that woman again and something tells him it's gonna be at the Queen's Blade tournament.

"Scar! Are you okay?" Leina called out from a distance.

"Well, better get back to the others." Scar sighed and walk back to the group.

"Scar, you're okay!" Leina smiled and hugged him which caught him by surprise.

"Y-Yeah, of course, no demon or witch woman can kill me." Scar stated with a little blush on his cheeks. Echidna notice this and smirks mischievously.

Leina realize what she was doing and quickly separated herself from him while blushing feeling embarrass of the sudden action she did.

"So, you fought the dark presence?" Nanael asked.

"Yeah, some woman calling herself a Princess of… Amara I think, Menace." Scar mentioned the enemy.

"Menace! I didn't her to be here." Nanael shocked.

"You know about her?" Scar asked.

"Yes, she was indeed a Princess of a desert kingdom known as Amara until she was killed by her own advisor and mentor, Anarista who was actually spy for the Sadler Kingdom. Menace centuries later, Menace was resurrected to serve the Swamp Witch, but she has her own agenda on restoring her fallen kingdom." Nanael explained as she opens a book on Menace's page.

"(So, we got a spoiled undead princess on the loose, great.)" Scar thought sighed.

"Come, everyone, we must get these family back to the woman and take my pupil to rest." Alleyne pointed out.

"She's right, after fighting demons throughout the night I could sure use a good sleep." Leina seconded the idea.

Soon, everyone started making their way back to the town for the father and kids to be reunited with the mother/wife as the full moon shines brightly tonight.

* * *

 **KO a new chapter is done and hope you all enjoy it!**

 **The family is safe from the demons thanks to Scar and the girls and Scar managed to fight off Menace who was behind the whole scheme, as expected Menace was having a hard time against Scar and his strength as she was force to admit defeat and retreat elsewhere swearing revenge. It looks like Leina is growing closer to Scar than she realizes.**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through of this story will go!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Battle Between Sisters: The Wanderer vs The Thunder!**

"Umm, the stew smells good." Leina sniffed as the pot.

Leina, Scar, Nanael, Risty, and Echidna have set up camp in a forest for the night and cooking dinner which oddly Scar packed a pot in his bag for something like this, can't hurt to be prepared as they say.

"You're lucky I'm here, otherwise you would've eaten something poisonous that make kill you or just make you throw up." Echidna pointed out.

"Thank you, I never knew you could cook." Leina said.

"Learn you're constantly on the road, you have to learn how to survive on whatever you can find out here and make sure you're careful on what you do as well." Echidna advised.

"Was it like this for you too, Scar?" Leina asked.

"Yeah, everything I learned from surviving the wild and fighting demons all came from my Master who also experienced Hell when he was brand the mark like me." Scar mentioned.

"Whoa, hold on, your master had the Brand of Sacrifice too?" Nanael gasped.

"That must be he gone through a living Hell too." Risty guessed.

"Yes, and the one who gave him that brand was someone my master once called a friend until he threw away his humanity to become a powerful demon and killed all his friends too for power." Scar explained.

"How could anyone be that cruel just for power?" Leina asked, feeling a twist in her stomach.

"Eventually, after the long hellish journey my Master was finally able to kill the guy once and for all… but what he didn't know was that the bastard found himself a successor." Scar mentioned.

"A successor?" Nanael asked, afraid to hear about this.

"I don't know the full detail, but somehow the bastard's soul came to my village and chose someone who was my best friend to carry on his dark deed. My friend accepted the role willingly and gained the power after destroying the whole village along with his own family, but I live because he said it was destiny or some fuck up idea of torturing me when he gave me the brand. That all happened 8 years ago." Scar angered as he clutches his fists.

"Sheesh, sounds like this guy became an idiot for accepting an offer from a demon." Nanael commented before eating her bowl of stew.

"Trust me, he's gonna know how stupid he is once I kill him with my sword." Scar proclaimed.

"So, what was your friend like before he became a demon?" Leina asked.

"…He was an odd one, he didn't show much emotions though he did care for others, but he always wonders about the nature of us humans and if we were God's mistake or not. And when our village was being destroyed, he told that the demons are the true rulers of the world because he was the "truth" and he wants to become king." Scar answered feeling his anger growing a little though kept a calm look.

"Sounds like this friend of yours wanted to experience what is like to other things than a human and he did it by killing lives and giving you that brand." Echidna summed it up.

"Man, and I thought my life was rough." Risty said.

"I can't believe he would do that, throwing away the precious things in life just for power! I cannot stand for this!" Leina angered.

"Glad you feel that way because I think we'll find him in the Queen's Blade tournament." Scar stated.

"Wait, is this guy named Noir Coeur you asked me when we first met?" Nanael asked as she recalls Scar telling her that name.

"Yep, that's the same bastard I'm going to kill." Scar nodded.

"Hmm, I actually heard rumors that the current Queen's Blade Champion found herself a lover, maybe it could him." Nanael informed.

"You might be right, who else would the Queen allow many men to enter the tournament now?" Scar pointed out.

"My, this sure getting interesting." Echidna said as everyone eat their stew.

 **(Town's Inn)**

"They were definitely here, but now where did she go now?" A woman asked standing outside the inn after asking about Leina's whereabouts.

She has violet long hair that goes down to her waist and violet eyes too. She wears a golden armor with black under-pieces, with a long split white cape. She carries her long and large sword stripe to her back, black and gold with three diamond shape on the side. Breasts sizes: H-cup.

"Lady Claudette, I have intel on Lady Leina." A knight woman reported in.

"Go on." Claudette said.

"Two merchants saw her accompanied by a tanned-skin woman, an Angel, and the man who battled Elina becoming the first male to enter the Queen's Blade." The knight woman said.

"(That young man, so Leina is traveling with him.)" Claudette thought as she gets on her horse.

"I'm going after her alone." Claudette said.

"Are you going to force her to come along?" The knight woman asked.

"If I can't convince her then it'll probably come down to it." Claudette answered, hoping it wouldn't come to using force on her little sister.

As she ride her horse toward the direction Leina is heading with her group rain suddenly started pouring down hard.

"(Rain and a runaway girl, this is just like that day.)" Claudette thought as she remembers an incident from her childhood with Leina.

 **(Flashback)**

 _It was a rainy day and the younger Claudette was holding onto the younger Leina from falling into a cliff after she accidentally slipped on the edge and the red hair girl used every strength she can muster to pull Leina up and out of danger. They returned home to the Vance castle and the servants quickly tend to Leina drying her up and covering the little scratches on her, they completely ignore Claudette though because she's a legitimate child of Count Vance even when Leina try to tell the servants she saved her._

 _Claudette went outside still raining looking at the flower garden with one flower in her hand, then she felt there weren't any rain falling on her anymore as the Count himself cover her as she looks at him surprised._

" _Those are beautiful flowers; they seem gentle and kind." Count Vance complimented with a gentle smile. The younger Claudette then cried from those words._

 **(Flashback End)**

"(That day, I learned a terrible truth one that I must always keep secret. Never telling my father and anyone how I truly felt. I knew that my father loved me even though he was unable to show it and without knowing when or how, I believe that someday he'd smile that way to me again.)" Claudette thought and felt like a flower that must be kept from the sunlight.

Even so, Claudette sworn to protect the Vance name in any way she can even if it means forcing her younger sister into something against her will.

 **(Morning)**

"Okay, you all got your things?" Scar checked with the girls.

"Yeah, we're ready." Leina nodded.

"Now we just need to wait for that Angel brat." Risty said a little annoy.

"LEINA! LEINA!" Nanael shouted as she flies toward the others fast and panicking.

"Nanael, are you okay? Did something happened?" Leina asked.

"It's actually more like what's about to happen to you!" Nanael scared.

"What? I don't understand." Leina confused.

"I think she means your big sister is here." Echidna said.

"What?" Leina looked to see a woman with a horse behind her is indeed her big sister Claudette.

"Claudette, you followed me all the way out here?" Leina surprised.

"Great, first that cat-wearing girl and now an older sister." Scar sighed.

"Now, the mighty Thunder General is here." Echidna smiled wickedly.

"Yeah, I saw her when I was flying for some morning stretches." Nanael explained nervous.

"We're returning to the castle." Claudette said.

"No, I will not go back! I'm going to do as father says anymore, I'm free. I have the strength to do what I want like leaving home on my own then I'll have the strength to become a warrior like my mother!" Leina determined.

"And what was the point in going on this journey, so you can participate in these vulgar duels?" Claudette asked as Leina is unable to answer that.

"Like it or not, you bear the Vance family name. You're a disgrace." Claudette mocked making Leina sad to hear those words from her sister.

"So, who gives a damn about family names." Scar said butting in the conversation.

"Ah, the Black Knight Scar, I remember you when you defeated Elina." Claudette said.

"That bitch was in the way of the path and she wouldn't move, she paid the price for getting in my way." Scar stated.

"Listen here, Leina chose to go on this journey of her own free will because it's something she wants and nobody else. It doesn't matter where you're from or what family you were born into, nobody has the right to take away a person's will to live however he or she wants that goes for Leina too!" Scar lectured serious.

"Those are just naïve words." Claudette talked back.

"Maybe so, but they still hold truth as unlike you, Leina's spirit is stronger than yours can imagine because she's not afraid to let out her true feelings instead of bottling them up and follow orders like an obedient dog." Scar said, that made Claudette flinch and Leina shock.

"(Scar, you really believe that much in me?)" Leina thought as her cheeks blushed.

"Alright, Leina, go show her your strong spirit." Scar smirked.

"Huh?" Leina confused.

"You got show your sister how serious you are about going on this journey and that you carry the strong will of your mother's warrior spirit." Scar said before looking up at the sky.

"I met a man when I was traveling to another country, he told that a warrior can find the answer they seek in the heart of battles." Scar repeated the words that was said to him by this warrior a few years ago.

Leina felt strong within those words it made her realize that she wanted to become a warrior like her mother was and to one day surpass her to become a great warrior of her own, she looks at Claudette with confident and determination in her eyes.

"Claudette, I will continue this journey and if you get in my way then I official challenge to a Queen's Blade duel!" Leina declared.

"Funny, I was going to do the same to force you to come home. I accept your challenge." Claudette accepted the duel as she brought out her sword.

"I think that's your cue, Angel Nanael." Echidna said to Nanael.

"Okay, if both fighters have agreed to a Queen's Blade match then I, Nanael shall be overseeing this!" Nanael said as she brings out the magic dome and magic footage orbs appear for everyone in the country as some are surprise there's a battle this early in the morning.

"(Damn it, I made the mistake of letting Leina draw into this.)" Claudette thought regretted.

"For this match, we have Leina Vance, the Wandering Warrior vs Claudette Vance the Thunder General!" Nanael announced.

 **(Desert Area)**

"It looks like a Queen's Blade match is starting, Lady Tomoe." Shizuka looked at the footage orb with Tomoe.

"With the Thunder General Claudette, I imagine we'll end up meeting her eventually. Watch her closely and commit her swordsmanship through your memories." Tomoe advised.

"By the looks of it, we don't need to bother to remember the other one's name." Shizuka said, believing this match will go to Claudette.

 **(Back with the Duel)**

"Leina, I think she's gonna hold her strength back because she's doesn't want to damage your family honor." Scar warned.

"I know, which is why I'm going show her how strong I've gotten throughout this journey and force her to fight me serious." Leina clutched tightly on her sword.

"If both fighters are ready, then FIGHT!" Nanael announced.

"Leina, I'm going to ask" But Leina didn't wait for Claudette's sentence to be finish because she knew what her older sister was gonna ask as she charge at her and swings her sword collided against the Thunderclap sowrd.

"This is my choice and I'm not regretting leaving home." Leina said serious before getting push back a few feet by Claudette.

Leina charge at Claudette with some barrage assault and each one is parry away by Claudette as she tries to make her fall which Leina kept herself standing as she continues her attack, Claudette didn't want to hurt Leina in the eyes of the watchers and dishonor the family name.

"Whoa, Leina is giving this fight her all from the start and the Thunder General has easily block the attacks, and she's only holding back." Nanael said as she recalls what Scar said to Leina before the match started.

"That's it, don't give lit up on your attacks, keep the pressure on her." Scar whispered.

Claudette wanted to forfeit the match to let Leina win, but she couldn't as Leina kept attacking and demanded her to fight serious. Leina also goes on about how their father doesn't show any love and only cares about statues and himself.

"How about this?" Leina charged with her sword reel back pointing straight at Claudette.

Claudette prepare herself to defend this attack, but to her surprise Leina move the sword to the other side of her body and threw her head forward letting her long hair fly hoping to keep Claudette from seeing the sword about to slash on the side. However, Claudette's instinct keeps in swinging her sword to smack Leina's away, Leina was surprise by this and she smirks.

"Thanks, I was hoping you go for that." Leina said confusing the red hair woman.

Suddenly, Claudette got smack in the head by Leina's fly that came from a little above after it bounce off a tree. This made her realize that Leina planned this using her hair and the attack as a distraction for the real attack, she also realizes that Leina must've threw her shield the moment Claudette was a little distracted by the hair.

With a mighty battle cry, Leina swings her sword to the right slashing the gold bra off exposing Claudette's breasts.

"Holy Heaven! It looks Leina has managed to deliver the first blow against Claudette, and the way uses her shield was interesting too. I wonder where she that from?" Nanael asked and Scar smirks.

"How was that? I learned from Scar that a good defense is the best offense, now will you fight me seriously?" Leina asked before attacking Claudette again.

Claudette look up with a serious glare and block Leina's attack which also pushes her back with a powerful force.

"Whoa, did you saw that?" Risty asked Scar.

"Yeah, she's finally going all out." Scar said.

 **(With Shizuka and Tomoe)**

"Whoa, did you see that?" Shizuka asked shock.

"Yes, we just got a glimpse of what she's really capable of." Tomoe nodded.

 **(Back to the Duel)**

"It would seem you're not so childish as I thought, still naïve though. Very well, I'm not holding back anymore." Claudette declared as Leina ready herself though feeling scared at the same time.

 **(Music: Claudette Theme, Queen's Blade White Triangle)**

"You foolishly believe that I'm unaware of our father's love? You're wrong and you best remember that." Claduette said before throwing her sword to Leina as she blocks it with her shield though got push back as the sword returns to Claudette like a boomerang.

" **Thunderclap Strike"** Claudette summoned lightning from her sword sending a lighting strike as Leina who managed to dodge it.

Claudette charge with her sword coated in lightning aura swing her sword at Leina who blocks it with her sword, but the strength of Claudette proves too much for Leina as he pushes back through the several feet away to the end of the magic dome close to a cliff.

"Leina!" Scar worried.

Leina's damage is great as the left part of her breastplate is destroy and little cracks on her armor, she heard sparks and quickly look up to see a lightning striking down on her and she screams in pain as her armor gets damage more.

 **(Music End)**

When the smoke clears, Claudette hoped that Leina would be unconscious only to see Leina trying to get back up despite the damage she has taken.

"I'm… not giving up… I will keep fighting." Leina panted.

"That's it, Leina, don't ever up no matter what. Even when you body is damaged by swords, guns, beaten up by a demon, or even on the brick of death, you must always keep on fighting and unleash your rage." Scar said, remembering the words his Master taught him.

"(Those words, it's almost sounds like he's been through the harshest life fighting demons and other warriors and have survived death countless time.)" Claudette thought.

"I'm sorry, but the dome is gone meaning the battle is over. You lost, Leina." Nanael announced as everyone notice that the magic dome is gone.

Even so, Leina didn't care because she still has to prove herself to Claudette about being a strong warrior, but she may never get that chance as the ground beneath her gave in and she began to fall much to everyone's shock.

"LEINA?!" Everyone shouted at the same time.

* * *

 **KO a new chapter is done and hope you all enjoy it!**

 **Well, the whole sister vs sister thing didn't go exactly as anyone hoped as Leina learned the hard way of how strong Claudette is as the Thunder General and now may fall to her death unless the others can save her.**

 **Just in case you forgot, remember all the Queen's Blade characters' appearances are the newer version from Queen's Blade unlimited.**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


End file.
